


Close

by Jain



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bedsharing, Character of Color, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Relationship, Remix, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey touches people sometimes. Just not as often or as easily as Finn and Poe do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Her Little Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633874) by [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva). 



Finn was waiting in the hangar bay when Rey returned to D'Qar with Luke in tow, standing on his own feet and everything, and she ran over to hug him. It just felt like the right thing to do. He hugged her back tightly--more tightly than Leia had, who was the only other person Rey could remember hugging in her life--but it felt good.

It felt less good when he took her hand afterwards. "It's so great to see you!" Finn said, his eyes shining with happiness and excitement, and Rey half-felt the same even as the hand clasping hers made her squirm inwardly with the feeling of being caught, trapped.

She tugged her hand free and grinned back at him. "You, too! I didn't know you were allowed to get around without a hover chair yet."

"Only since yesterday. I wanted it to be a surprise." He nodded at BB-8, rolling in a tight circle and burbling happily to itself nearby. "I've got an escort for the first few days, in case my back spasms and I fall and hit my head and can't radio for help--" he rolled his eyes "--but as long as it's just BB-8, I don't mind."

BB-8's happy burbles turned indignant.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Finn said. Rey laughed. "I just meant, you're a good droid to have around. I like your company."

"<BB-8 likes Finn's company, too.>"

"Uh, that was a nice thing you just said, right?"

Rey opened her mouth to translate, but before she could say anything BB-8 whistled in agreement and gave Finn a thumbs up with its lighter. Rey laughed again, louder and longer.

"Oh, yeah, you've never seen him do that before, have you?" Finn said. "Pretty clever, huh?"

"<BB-8 is very clever,>" BB-8 agreed complacently. "<Finn should go back to bed now.>"

Finn _was_ looking a little gray around the edges, Rey noticed guiltily. Coming to the hangar had obviously been a strain on him.

"I know that last sentence," Finn said in a resigned tone. "BB-8 says it a _lot_." His face brightened suddenly. "But you can come with us and see my quarters, if you're free."

She glanced towards the Millenium Falcon to confirm what the Force had already told her: Luke and Chewie were no longer by the ship. They were probably with Leia right now, and part of her felt excluded and unwanted, even as she reminded herself that the three of them had known each other for _decades_ and they had to have a lot of things to talk about. Rey had run straight to Finn, after all, and they'd only known each other for a handful of days.

A team of three orange-suited pilots was clambering over the Falcon, which was the only other reason she might've had for staying. If Chewie was willing to let them service the ship, then it was guaranteed that they'd take care of it almost as well as he or Rey could do themselves.

"I'm free," she said. "And I'm happy to see anything you want to show me."

They walked slowly in deference to Finn's still healing injuries--BB-8 rolling back and forth rapidly beside them, as if to monitor Finn from every angle. Luckily, Finn's quarters weren't far from the hangar bay.

Poe Dameron was sprawled on one of the two beds, reading, when they entered the room. "Hi, Rey," he said.

They'd had a couple of conversations over Finn's sickbed, so she answered, "Hi, Poe," and didn't get too annoyed at Finn for the lack of warning that his quarters would be occupied. Poe was all right.

His eyes narrowed as they focused on Finn. "You overdo it a little, buddy?" he asked, already getting up and moving to Finn's side.

Finn accepted an arm around his waist without protest and even put a bracing hand on Poe's shoulder. "I'm fine. Just a bit achy."

They made their slow way to the second bed while Rey hovered awkwardly by the door, and finished with a complicated maneuver to get Finn lying down without further aggravating his injury. Poe unlaced and removed Finn's boots with matter-of-fact competence and set them on the floor, slid a pillow behind Finn's back, and then turned back to Rey.

"Welcome back," he said, as though there'd been no interruption to his greeting. "Sit wherever you like." He gestured at his own bed, a couple of chairs, the floor... Rey pulled out the desk chair and sat down. "Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

Rey shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks." She'd eaten shortly before landing, wanting to be ready for anything. In her admittedly limited experience, the Resistance had a tendency to engage in hours long meetings on very little notice.

"We have our own fridge, so you don't have to go to the mess hall unless you want a full meal," Finn said, sounding reassuringly normal and looking less gray already. He pointed at the desk she was sitting in front of. "That's Poe's, though he's fine with other people using it. But he's the one who has to write mission reports _all the time_ , so he gets dibs. The refresher's through there." Pointing at a narrow door. "And that one's a closet. Everything else is pretty self-explanatory, I guess. And here's where your bed will fit, once we requisition one. Assuming Master Skywalker doesn't want you to stay with him, I mean."

Rey's stomach felt cold, suddenly. She and Chewie had slept on the Millenium Falcon, on opposite sides of the ship, the whole time they'd stayed with Luke. Finn's and Poe's quarters were a lot smaller than that. True, they were also a lot bigger than the living quarters of her AT-AT on Jakku, but they were filled with furniture and BB-8's charging station and BB-8 and _Poe_ and _Finn_ and...

"Or you can have your own room," Poe said, in a too smooth tone that suggested he'd noticed her growing panic. "Plenty of free rooms on base right now. Finn and I just liked the idea of having a roommate, which is why we're sharing."

"My own room would be nice," she said quickly and didn't meet Finn's eyes. If he was angry or hurt by her decision, she didn't want to know. "It's what I'm used to."

"Oh. Of course. I should've thought of that," Finn said.

He sounded a little embarrassed at his mistake, and Rey chanced giving him a smile. Finn beamed back at her, as though he'd been more upset at the idea of upsetting _her_ than at having his plans disrupted, and the lingering remnants of Rey's tension eased.

"There's a room available in this corridor, if you wanted to be close to us," Poe said. "Unless Master Skywalker needs you near him for training. Or unless you'd rather have more privacy; we're kind of in the heart of things here."

"I'll have to talk to Master Skywalker first," Rey said slowly, feeling out the suggestion. "But I think I'd like that."

"Go right ahead," Luke said when she asked him later. "Masters and apprentices used to live in each other's pockets a bit more, but that's because the apprentices were usually children who needed a lot of supervision. I'm pretty sure anyone who can survive on her own on Jakku can manage to brush her teeth regularly and keep from setting her kitchen on fire."

"Yes, Master," Rey said. And if she decided then and there that she'd prevent the latter by only preparing ready-made meals, well, that was none of Luke's concern.

* * *

It never ceased to amaze Rey how much downtime everyone got: not just hours here and there, but entire _days_ with nothing to do but eat and sleep and play. And it wasn't just something the Resistance did; Luke was in on it, too.

"People need rest and relaxation to be at their best," Poe explained once when she'd commented on it.

"If you don't work every day, you don't eat. Then you die," she countered.

"If you don't work every day, your commanding officer shoots you. Then you die even faster," Finn said dryly.

Poe shook his head. "Well, no one's getting starved or shot _here_ just for spending all day watching a holodrama."

They were in what had become their usual positions for holodrama-viewing: Poe on one end of Finn's bed, Rey on the other, and Finn in the middle. Sometimes when the holo was too scary or sad, Finn would slip his hand into Poe's and hold it tight. He'd stopped reaching for Rey's hand after the first week. It was what she preferred, she reminded herself fiercely...and it _was_ ; she didn't know how Poe could stand to be restrained like that.

But somewhere in that week she'd gotten used to Finn's warm, callused hand grabbing hers, even if she could only hold his hand for a minute before shaking him off, and it felt like losing something to no longer have him reach for her. Ominous music swelled as Captain Rygaen pulled out a blaster to check out the strange noise coming from her ship's hold, and Rey's eyes slid sideways to watch as Finn inevitably reached for Poe's hand.

Poe didn't stiffen or jump the way Rey always would. He just interlaced their fingers and kept watching the holo. After a moment, Rey forced her eyes forward again and did the same.

* * *

"We should stick together," Poe said. "Worst case scenario, we can shelter underneath Black One. But judging by the rock formations in the area, I'm guessing we can find a cave without too much trouble. That should be a little warmer, at least."

Rey dragged her eyes away from her own X-wing, which she'd been contemplating in horror for the past who-knows-how-long. It was a _wreck_ , it was a wonder that she hadn't smashed to bits along with it. "There goes my hopes of flying for the Resistance," she said, trying to make light of it because otherwise she might cry.

"What, because of this?" Poe gestured at her ship. "Don't be ridiculous. I told you, a quarter of our ships should've been decommissioned years ago. We're not going to blame _you_ for a ship's mechanical failure. The fact that you managed to survive that landing despite a malfunctioning booster puts you in the top ten percent of pilots I'd want for my team."

"It was some impressive flying," Finn added. "I can't tell you how amazing it was to watch. In retrospect, I mean. Now that I know that it wasn't a prelude to your fiery death."

Rey smiled weakly. "I aim to please." And speaking of which... She surveyed the surrounding landscape, then pointed. "There and there. One or both of those hollows might be a cave entrance." Under ordinary circumstances, they'd sleep in their ships, but hers was less a ship than a junk heap at the moment, and Poe's ship was a tight squeeze for two people, let alone three.

"Excellent. Let's go." Poe handed out emergency supplies for each of them to carry, gestured for BB-8 to take point--R2-S1 was apparently remaining with Black One--and headed towards the nearest hollow.

It _was_ a cave, shallow but sheltered from the wind, and with no sign of animal inhabitants.

"We can check out the other place, too, but personally I'd rather stick as close to our ships as possible," Poe said.

Rey dropped her supplies to the ground. "Fine by me." She checked the bandage on her arm, but Poe had done a neat job of it, and then there was nothing to do but sleep and wait for the Resistance to pick them up. They'd registered their flight plans before leaving; they'd be missed within five hours, and retrieved probably two hours after that.

"Can I go to bed now, or is there some work I should do first?" she asked Poe. He _was_ in charge of this particular training exercise, after all. Also the one who would be writing up the assessment, and she didn't want him to change his mind about letting her fly again.

"Go ahead, we're good."

Finn had the sole blanket in his pile of supplies, but that was fine. He wasn't at 100 percent yet, and he was the one of them least used to roughing it. The First Order's penchant for brutality was tempered somewhat by its overwhelming wealth and resources.

Rey found the mostly full bag of bandages in her own supplies and arranged it on the ground as a makeshift pillow, then lay down.

A moment later, Finn lay next to her and shook the blanket over both of them.

"What are you doing?" she asked uncomfortably.

Finn blinked at her. "Going to bed."

"But...right here?"

"It's a small cave," he said reasonably. "Also, we only have the one blanket since BB sprayed yours with fire-retardant chemicals when you crashed. You don't want to freeze to death, do you?"

The obvious answer was, _Of course not_. The less obvious answer, and the one Rey said aloud, was, "I don't want anyone touching me."

"We won't," Poe promised. 

"You should lie in the middle, though," Finn said. Before Rey could snap that as the Force user among them, she was the least vulnerable to whatever predators might come across them at night, he explained, "You're shivering."

Oh. She hadn't noticed. Part of it was probably shock from her crash landing, but also she couldn't remember ever being somewhere this cold. Finn, she noticed only now, _wasn't_ shivering. Perhaps he was better at this sort of thing than she'd given him credit for.

"Okay," she said, and Poe lay down on her other side, a careful space between their bodies, and pulled the blanket over a bit more until it covered all three of them. The cave floor was the most uncomfortable thing she'd ever tried to sleep on, but she could feel herself relaxing into the pocket of warmth created by the blanket and body heat anyway.

"BB-8, wake me up if you have to go recharge so that I can stand watch," Poe said, on the edge of Rey's consciousness, and then she was asleep.

She woke with Finn pressed up against her back, a heavy arm slung across her waist. Her first instinct was to elbow him in the gut, but she managed to refrain. And after all, _she_ had contrived to curl up just as close to Poe while she was sleeping and to rest one hand on his chest, where it rose and fell with the deep rhythm of his breaths. He wouldn't mind, she was certain of that. And considering how warm and oddly safe she felt at the moment, it seemed that she might not mind, either.


End file.
